A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to molded case circuit breakers and, more particularly, to movable cradles in the operating mechanisms of molded case circuit breakers.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers and, more particularly molded case circuit breakers are old and well known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,186,251; 2,492,009; 3,239,638; 3,525,959; 3,590,325; 3,614,685; 3,775,713; 3,783,423; 3,805,199; 3,815,059; 3,863,042; 3,959,695; 4,077,025; 4,166,205; 4,258,403; and 4,295,025. In general, prior art molded case circuit breakers have been provided with movable contact arrangements and operating mechanisms designed to provide protection for an electrical circuit or system against electrical faults, specifically, electrical overload conditions, low level short circuit or fault current conditions, and, in some cases, high level short circuit or fault current conditions. Prior art devices have utilized an operating mechanism having a trip mechanism for controlling the movement of an over-center toggle mechanism to separate a pair of electrical contacts upon an overload condition or upon a short circuit or fault current conditions. At least some prior art devices use contacts that "blow-open", i.e., separate prior to the sequencing of the operating mechanism through a trip operation, to rapidly interrupt the flow of high level short circuit or fault currents.
While many prior art devices have provided adequate protection against fault conditions in an electrical circuit, a need exists for dimensionally small molded case circuit breakers capable of fast, effective and reliable operation. Many operating mechanisms now used to control the mechanical operation of such circuit breakers require relatively large amounts of operating space. In addition, many such operating mechanisms require a relatively high force to reset the operating mechanism subsequent to an overload condition. A need exists for an operating mechanism for molded case circuit breakers that utilizes a relatively small amount of space yet provides fast, effective and reliable operation for protecting an electrical system against overload and fault current conditions.